Pyrite
by L'sa
Summary: Revised   My take on the mistaken twin story. I'd read a few and liked them so much I thought I might take a stab at it. Should be interesting. Includes Crossovers, Slash, and AU.
1. After Math

(I do not own Harry Potter or anything there in, nor do I make any money from this. I merely claim the joy that comes with writing it.)

_AN/: Well I'm back and look I've revised and updated. ^_^ maybe I'm on a writing streak! Pitty it only happens when I should be sleeping!:\\_

**Chapter 1 After math**

It was chaos, there was fire everywhere, and the house was falling down around there ears. They didn't stop; they kept running until they made it out and away to safety. They looked back at the destruction and knew they had been betrayed. It wasn't long before an aged wizard showed up to make sure that all was well.

"What happened James my boy? The monitors in my office went off almost 20 minutes ago while I was in a staff meeting or I would have been here sooner. Was there an accident?" Albus Dumbledore asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Peter betrayed us Headmaster. You Know Who showed up and stunned Lily and me. Leila ran up stairs to save the kids that's all I know." He said just as bewildered as the Headmaster but no less relieved his heart was racing a mile a minute. He nearly lost his entire family thanks to that spineless traitor Pettigrew. Wait until he got his hands on him!

They all looked to Leila for more information. She took a shaky breath before beginning her side. "I ran up stairs and was just about to scoop up the twins when a Petrifying hex caught me in the back." She said visibly shaken. "He wanted me to witness my nephew's deaths, but something happened." She said as she cradled baby Harry close in her arms his younger brother safely held in his mothers arms. "I'm not sure how it happened but the killing curse failed it bounced back on him. He was consumed in a bright green light. When it faded he was gone, there was nothing left but a pile of ash. His death must have ended the hex because I could move again and Lily came racing in. We each scooped up one of the boys and ran as fast as we could to get out of there." She said in obvious relief at their good fortune, as she looked at her nephew's. Harry's little forehead was bleeding and he was out cold. His twin was bleeding from a small wound on his chest and was crying loudly.

Dumbledore looked between the two contemplatively. He could feel the power coming from Robert where as their was little more than a flicker in Harry. "Well then…." Dumbledore said as he looked between the two and made his conclusion. "It seems that Robert defeated Lord Voldmort leaving him with that scar over his heart." He said in a serious yet mysterious tone believing that once recovered Robert would be even more powerful considering how much magic he still had even after such a feet of magic. It never even crossed his mind that Harry was so weak because he was in fact the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Lily and James looked at one another and beamed at Robert before pulling out there emergency port-key and activating it before Leila even had a chance to get near them. She cursed loudly as the Headmaster fallowed after with out any of them even looking back at little Harry. She looked down at him worriedly and disaparated to the gates of Hogwarts and started running for the infirmary, and the tender care of Madam Pomphrey. She would deal with her families negligence later.


	2. Hospital Wing

**Chapter 2 Hospital wing**

"Poppy!" She cried as she burst in to see everyone including a rather distressed looking Moony and Padfoot surrounding Roberts bed. It sounded like the two Marauders' were trying to get Lily or James to tell them what happened to Harry while said Parents just ignored them and hovered over Robert while Poppy healed him. The Matron's head shot up when she heard Leila and motioned her to the next bed with her burden. She laid him down so Poppy could fix him up then whirled on James and Lily. "How could you just hare off like that! You didn't even wait! Or even look back for that matter! You do have another son and he was hurt quite badly!" She snarled at them. They just looked up stunned.

They hadn't even thought of Harry. They felt slightly bad for it but consoled themselves that time was of the essence when it came to Robert. No telling what kind of effect such a power drain would have on their infant son. "We couldn't wait Leila! We had to get Robert here! He was hurt and he's the one that defeated You Know Who!" Lily said as if that explained everything. Leila, Paddy, and Moony just stared at there two friends.

She understood where they were coming from but that did not excuse their misconduct. They have another son and he was hurt just as much if not more then Robert. Couldn't they feel how low his magic reserves where? And they just excepted what the Headmaster said when all the evidence pointed to Harry being the one to have preformed the magic. The Headmaster had not been around the two children so he would not know what was normal for the two as it concerned their magic levels, but James and Lily had! They had no excuse! What was wrong with them? Couldn't they feel their own children's magic? "I can't believe what I just heard! It almost sounded like you think Robert is more important than Harry is! I know you can't think that, my sister and brother in law are better then that!" Leila snapped as she looked between them.

Lily looked up defiantly. Of coarse she didn't think that but considering the Prophesy they had to prioritize themselves, not only for the greater good but also for Robert. They had to support him and love him while they could because when the time came he may not survive his destiny if they didn't take certain measures'. "He is more important. He is the "Boy Who Lived" She stated firmly enunciating and stressing each word of the title as if it was the end all of any argument. Leila must understand, Lily may be a Gryffindor but the hat had wanted her in Ravenclaw. It was simple logic, couldn't Leila understand that?

James nodded completely agreeing with his wife, what else could he do Lily had never steered him wrong before. Besides after hearing the Prophesy he knew that Robert would bring the Potter name great glory as had their ancestors. It was every fathers dream that one day their son would do great things and he was no exception. Besides Harry had yet to show any magic while Robert was always Accioing his bottle across the room. "She's right guys we have to face facts Robert is just the more powerful of the two he'll need us more. He'll need more attention. It is imperative that he has our support in the face of his future destiny. Don't you remember the prophesy?" He said plaintively trying to make them understand.

"Prongs! Stop and think what your bloody saying its ridicules! Besides the wanker is dead!" Padfoot yelled at his best friend. He couldn't understand how his best friend the man who's family had taken him in as a teen after he had run away could be talking like this. Family was everything to a Potter and for James to talk so certainly about one son being more important than another he could almost confuse him for his own father for Merlin's Sake!

"No the Headmaster believes that Voldmort is still alive and may come back someday. Robert is the savior so he is more important. He'll need us most to guide him. He's going to be very famous and we need to protect him." Lily affirmed She knew she was right the others would just have to accept it.

Leila just stared at her sister in horror. She couldn't believe what she was saying but knew she would need to act fast to protect Harry from the type of future she was seeing form for him right before her very eyes. She cleared her throat feeling it clench at what she was about to do. "You know Lily your absolutely right." She said. Padfoot and Moony stared at her in horror. "He will need all of your care and attention so why don't I adopt Harry so you don't have to worry about him. I'll take care of him and give him the attention he'll need but you don't have the time to give." She said appealing to her sister's obviously twisted logic. She could see Padfoot and Moony visibly relax at this as her intentions became clear. She had to do something it was made abundantly clear that unlike her the two Potters could not feel the magic that flowed threw the children's veins. Perhaps because she had to be more in tune with the flows and eddies of magic as a soon to be Potions Mistress she was just more sensitive then they but it didn't matter. If they didn't know she would not enlighten them. They would either not believe her or switch children so fast her had would spin.

Lily looked at her sister and then at James and nodded. "I think it would be for the best James we just won't have time for Harry and this way he'll be close by and we know he'll be loved." She said simply shrugging it off as if it was and every day thing. It was the most logical thing to do this way she could focus all of her attention on Robert and not have to worry about neglecting her eldest son.

James nodded truly he didn't care either way Harry was small for his age and seemed rather weak to him not a proper heir at all while Robert who shared his mother's bright red hair and his own warm brown eyes was much bigger and more vocal, defiantly stronger and he had already shown accidental magic while Harry had not. He knew that the Headmaster could feel magic so for him to say the Robert was the one must mean its true. He had been thinking for awhile now that Harry may perhaps be a squib, so this would be the perfect time to change the dynamics the Family magic's would surly transfer to Robert if Harry as the oldest was adopted out of the family.

Leila looked on disappointed she had hoped that the suggestion and inference would have snapped them out of it. Perhaps Petunia was right and her sister was a spoiled little freak who relies to much on her precious logic. "Actually Lily I had planed on moving to America this year to study potions you know that." Leila said bewildered. Lily shrugged and waved it off as non-consequential. Leila glared and was internally debating the pro's and con's of never contacting her sister again. Just then, Poppy spoke up.

She had been half listening and was appalled by what was going on with the Potters. As a healer she could feel the magic's to and suspected that a mistake had been made but kept silent. He suspicions were only heightened by the condition she found little Harry in the poor dear. She was silently cheering Leila on in her endeavor. "Well I got it healed but I can not remove the scar. It seems to have an aura surrounding it. I believe that it is a curse scar of unknown composition if I was to do anything further I'm afraid it may cause irreparable damage to the little one." She said and then bustled away to her office to get a better hold on her emotions. It would not do to be seen weeping by the patients.

Lily and James hadn't even been listening, and took no notice when Leila cast a privacy charm around Harry's bed, and motioned Moony and Padfoot over. "Guy's I was wondering if you cared to join me. I'm not sure if I ever plan on coming back I have to say I'm quite disgusted actually by my sister and have no wish to ever see her or her lump of a husband again. Not to mention I don't want that attitude anywhere near Harry." She said fiercely.

Moony looked at her and then at Padfoot. "Well Paddy I'm going I don't want to be separated from my cub and I don't blame Hawkeye in the least." He said motioning to Leila. She was a year younger but in her forth year had been made a Marauder when she discovered Moony's secret and never told anyone. Not to mention un-like Lily, she loved pranks, and would get them muggle things to use in them. She was also an animagus, with the form of a white tailed hawk hence the name Hawkeye. She looked almost exactly like Lily with the exception of the hair. She had jet black hair like her mother Violet, but had also inherited the Emerald green eyes that both older women had. They were all a stark difference to their older Sister Petunia with her dirty blonde hair and dull jade eyes.

Padfoot looked between Leila and Moony then to Prongs and Lils. He could only shake his head at them and sigh before turning back. "I'm coming to something tells me that those three will quickly become hard to live with." He said and looked at Leila with encouragement.

"Good then we leave tomorrow. I want to get Lily and James to give me custody so I can adopt him properly." She said and with that plan in mind, Padfoot and Moony left the Hospital wing to go prepare. Leila stayed with Harry the entire night while James and Lily did the same for Robert but never once looked Harry's way to see if he was all right. It was an ominous foreshadowing of what may be in store for Harry should she not adopt him.


	3. Headmaster's Office

**Chapter 3 Headmaster's office**

The next day the eight of them met in Albus Dumbledore's office. Harry was again in Leila's arms while Robert was in Lily's arms being cooed at. Leila rolled her eye's she adored both her nephews but it was obvious what would happen under the transformed Lily and James' care. Gone was the loving couple that had enough love to spread out to as many children as even the Weasleys could have produced. Now though they were focused only on Robert. Padfoot also known as Sirius Black, head of the most ancient and noble house of Black had been working double time this morning and had, his best Law-Wizards draw up an adoption contract for Leila to ensure that Harry would always remain safe with her.

"Ok Lily, James, all you have to do is sign here and place a drop of blood in this box and all rights, responsibilities, and guardianship will be transferred to Leila May Evans. Once this is done you will never be able to get Harry back, he will no longer be yours not even in blood as he will be given an adoption potion." He stated. "Are you certain you don't want to reconsider?" He asked hoping vainly even now that his two friends would snap out of it and come to their senses. He had scanned and re-scanned them to see if their minds might have been enchanted by something but there was nothing for it. This was whom they obviously really were when faced with fame.

Lily sighed she could see the many differing emotions in all those present even if she didn't really have the empathy needed to relies just what those emotions were or where they were directed. "Why would we? This is what is best for Robert." Lily stated simply, signed the contracted, and pricked her finger dripping the required blood into the box.

James nodded. He could read their emotions and even knew in vague terms what they must be thinking, but Lily was right this was for the best in more ways then one. He loved his son but he couldn't have the Potter Heir be a squib. "I must agree with my wife Paddy this is all for the best. We need to concentrate on what is important and that is Robert." James affirmed and copied his wife. Even the Headmaster was looking at them in a disappointed manner by now the change in them was so dramatic. He had foreseen them neglecting Harry a bit but not outright abandoning him as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

The contract signed it began to glow rising into the air and splitting into three copies. The original went to Leila, the second to the Potter's, and the third to the Ministry's hall of records. It was at that point a sneering Severus Snape walked in glaring at everyone but the look seemed to gain in force once directed at James and Lily. It only softened fractionally when it fell upon Leila and Harry. "Ms. Evans, the potion you requested." He said and held out the small vial of clear liquid. He didn't know all of what was transpiring but even the bare bones of the information was damning. Leila smiled and took it from him, grateful for his thoughtfulness in making it for her on such short notice. What with caring for Harry all night she just hadn't had the time and was far to fatigued to trust herself with the delicate brew.

"Thank you Severus." She said and pricked her finger and dropped in seven drops and swirled the beaker. When it turned crimson, she nodded and coaxed little Harry to drink. Once the entire potion was consumed, the child was surrounded by a light glow and his dark chocolate brown hair turned jet black and his face took on a slightly more angular shape but other then that the changes were hardly noticeable. "Well dear sister meet your nephew, Hadrien Tobias Evans." She said calmly only to be ignored by the two who had refocused all their attention on Robert as he rolled about on the floor where Lily had placed him in order to sign the contract.

Severus couldn't help but snort. "Well so much for your Gryffindor loyalty." He sneered at James and Lily. He had been friends with Lily before Hogwarts and for awhile during school. He had thought she was a compassionate and caring women. He had even carried a small torch for her at one point but all that ended the night he had tried to apologize to her for the slur he had spoken to her in the heat of a humiliating moment. She had completely rebuffed his efforts and calmly told him that she couldn't be his friend any longer because words said in anger are always more telling and so logically their friendship had obviously been a lie. She had made up her mind and would not be swayed no matter what he said. Apparently she had read about such things in a book she had on emotions and relationships.

James growled and stood up moving to face Severus. "Watch it Snivelus your out numbered." He sneered smirk firmly on his face relishing in the thought of his favorite pass time Snape baiting. He had always been jealous of his friendship with Lily and now took every opportunity to rub it in his face that he had her and Snape did not.

Moony, Padfoot, and Leila stood beside Severus. "He might have been at one time but when it comes to you Mr. Potter he no longer is." Padfoot bit out he was having a rough time stomaching this new James and would gladly go against him even if it were for Snape.

James looked at them bewildered and angry. "What are you talking about Paddy?" He asked harshly not believing what he was hearing. Since when did his best friend side with Snape of all people? He like taunting the hook nosed bastard just as much as him. Moony he could see, he had always been the one to try and make then leave Snape be.

"He's telling you in a round about way that we no longer consider you a Marauder." Moony nearly snarled his wolf coming to the fore at James' betrayal of the pack in abandoning his son even to another pack member. The very thought of it was completely unacceptable.

"What? But why? And why are you standing by this death eater!" He demanded scathingly. Him no longer a Maurader impossible! He was the leader they couldn't do this! What the hell was wrong with them had they lost their minds?

"Because your not who we thought you were." Leila spat. "You have no right to look down your nose at him especially after what you just did. Severus is far more loyal then you will ever be and that's saying something considering none of us have ever given him reason to be." She growled furious on behalf of her newly adopted son.

Lily looked at her sister bewildered and furious. "What are you saying?" She all but shrieked not understanding what had happened. Didn't they understand that Robert needed all of their love and support for what lay ahead?

"I believe what they are saying is that if they see you again any time soon then it will be to soon." Severus added helpfully, perfectly happy to take advantage of the temporary back up he seemed to have gained against his worst enemy even if it was the rest of his enemies. He really needed to ask Leila what was going on because this was an occurrence that he would never have believed possible. He thought hell would sooner freeze over than a Maurader defending him let alone three!

"Now, children calm down there is no need to make this situation any harder then it is." Albus stated soothingly wishing he had thought to ply them with tea earlier preferably laced with a calming potion. Perhaps he should invest in those cheering charm laced lemon drops after all. Even that would help to defuse this situation and perhaps his guests would accept a bit of candy sooner than tea?

"Very well Headmaster." Leila rose. "I am going to go get ready to leave. Moony, Padfoot, I'll meet you in the entrance hall. Good day Albus, Severus." She inclined her head in farewell and left, baby Harry safely in her arms. Severus watched her leave wondering if he may have miss-judged the youngest Marauder and vowing to owl the girl and get a fuller accounting of exactly what it was that precipitated the break in ranks among his child hood enemies.

The Potter's soon left via floo with Robert, and Padfoot and Moony left to gather their things, leaving a very tired Headmaster behind. "Well my old friend that was not something I ever expected to witness. Never in all my years did I think either James or Lily was capable of such behavior." He said. Faux his long time phoenix companion trilled at him soothingly. "I do hope your right in your optimism old friend. I hope your right." He trailed off running his hands threw his long white beard thoughtfully. He had felt a slight spike in young Harry's magic just after the adoption when the confrontation began, but it was so infinitesimal that it was barley worth mentioning. It was however curious, perhaps the child was empathic? That could cause even a squibs small amount of magic to react even if it did nothing substantial. What was more troubling was that Robert seemed to be fully recovered but his magic levels had not risen. Perhaps the attack had left him slightly burnt out and it would just take longer to return?


	4. Farewell Hogwarts

**Chapter 4 Farwell Hogwarts**

Leila hummed to Harry soothingly as she used her wand to gather all her things and pack up her room. She had been staying in the castle since Lily and James had gone into hiding as the Headmaster's floo had access to there hiding place. She had been helping them care for the twins ever since they had been born on the last of July and the first of August respectively, the previous year. Every thing had been going so well until last night, she was still slightly in shock over Lily and James' behaviour but it would go away soon. Now she was a mother and it was time for her and her new son to leave. She shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket and left heading for the entrance hall to meet Padfoot and Moony and take the international port-key to there new home in America.

She walked determinedly up the stairs passing by students as she went and upon passing by the entrance to the dungeons stopped upon hearing her name called by one Severus Snape. "Ms. Evans a moment of your time!" He called out as he made his way towards her. She turned to him curiously one brow arched in question.

"What's with the Ms. Evans all of a sudden Severus?" Over her year long stay at the castle, they had actually formed a truce of sorts. Until this morning, they had been on a first name basis but obviously; he had changed that thinking she would not want to acknowledge him among the other Marauders.

"I apologize I didn't believe you wished the others to know that we were now getting along." He said giving a negligent shrug. "It was not until this morning that I even contemplated that you may actually have been sincere about putting the past behind us. I admit I had thought you might just be trying to set up for a rather elaborate prank." He said truthfully.

She just shook her head. "I should have known, but no matter its over now. Anyway, Sirius, Remus, and I are moving to America. As you know Potions Master Solon Antares Elyan has offered me a 4 year apprentice ship." She said and gave a crooked smile. "Thank you for that by the way." She said, as he had been the one to owl the man, and secure her the spot. "I hadn't planed on going until next week but I find I can not stomach being on the same continent as those two things I once called family." She growled the last bit.

"I must concur but unfortunately I must remain here to teach dunderheads." He said with a sour look on his face. "But perhaps I shall visit you and Master Elyan some time over break. I also expect an owl with all the details of what happened last night and this morning. You have no idea how irritating it is to not know why I was suddenly being defended against one Marauder by the rest." He said and crossed his arms over his chest challenging her to deny him the knowledge he sought.

She chuckled and smiled. "Oh all right I'll owl you once we've settled. You know I am going to miss our lovely chats." She said teasingly when Harry chose that moment to wake up and yawn looking around proceeding to jabber at them in nonsensical language. "Awe did lil Harry wake up?" She cooed only to hear a snort coming from Severus. "Oh hush you I tried to resist the call of baby talk even managed it for a month but it eventually pulls all into its horrible clutches." She said as if she were speaking of the darkest of arts. Her reward was another snort.

"Indeed." He said simply. "Well I will bid you good day as we have reached the entrance hall and regardless of this morning I doubt your two mutts want to see me." He said bowing, whirling on his heel, and stalking off. She could have sworn she saw a brief smile on his normally severe face. She shook her head and turned to corner to greet the other two Marauders.

"There you are what took you so long?" Paddy whined tapping his foot now that it was settled and they truly where moving he couldn't wait. Just the thought of a whole new place to explore was calling to his canine nature. Just thinking of all the knew smells was making the dog in him drool.

"I was saying good bye to Severus." She said and pulled out a small replica of the statue of liberty. "Now come on lets be on our way before some one more unpleasant pops up." She said referring to the Potters or Merlin forbid that cagey fellow the Headmaster had for the DADA job this year. The man was creepy beyond belief. She held out the port-key to the two men.

Moony snickered, Padfoot harrumphed. "It's a sad day indeed when there is actually some one more unpleasant then Snape." He muttered under his breath. They all grabbed the port-key. "The big apple." She said and with a sharp tug behind the navel the last of the official Marauders were whisked across the ocean and into a new life away from pompous Potter's.


	5. New Home

**Chapter 5 New Home**

They arrived in the American Ministry of Magic, Port-Key Relay room. They were all a bit shaky on there feet but managed to stay up with the help from some of the staff on hand. "Welcome to the American Ministry of Magic if you will please fallow me to processing we will get you all set up and on your way." Said a jovial black man with dreadlocks pulled back in a loose ponytail wearing a long crimson casual robe over a business suit. "My name Virgil Rosenberg, and I will be your case manager for the duration of your stay in the states. Any questions you may have you may owl to me at any time and I'll do my best to answer them in good time." He said as he lead them through the halls and to a waiting room where they sat down and were each given a set of forms to fill out. "I'll be back soon to see how you're coming." With that, he left them alone to fill out the sheets.

"Well that was interesting." Moony said as he looked over his paper. "Oh um well I totally forgot we would need a place of address." He said mournfully picturing him and Padfoot being sent packing back across the pond.

"Oh Moony don't worry I invited you so naturally you will be staying with me. Both of you." Leila chirruped and set Harry in the play area in the corner to play with blocks. "Our new home is 1410 Graymalkin Lane in Westchester County, its part of North Salem and one of our neighbors happens to be school so maybe when Harry gets older we can enroll him there." She said happily as she returned to filling out her own form.

Moony looked skeptical. "What about my condition and are you sure you have enough room for us?" He asked nervously shifting he didn't want to impose, and really what was he thinking not taking all of this into consideration before taking the blasted Port-Key across the ocean. Usually he was more responsible then that but what with all the emotional upheaval the past day and a half he hoped he could be forgiven.

"Nonsense the place is practically a small mansion and there are plenty of woods around. All we would have to do is set up some wards and you and Padfoot could run around all you like. You and the rest of the world will be perfectly safe. The Americans have a more relaxed policy concerning sentient Magical creatures of all kinds but especially Were-Wolves as you are really only a danger to anyone three nights a month. Heck your less dangerous than a witch on her period." She joked good naturedly with him. Padfoot snorted and nodded in agreement. He had seen both and between the two he preferred the Were-wolf thank you very much. "Besides I'll need all the help I can get to raise Harry here, and who better to do that than his two godparents." She said dismissively as she continued to fill out the form. "Besides you and Padfoot will most likely share a room anyway, and don't deny it I'm not dense like Lily and James. I've seen the way you two look at each other." She teased and was rewarded by two fiercely blushing men. "Good now give up I'm a women. You can't win." She stated simply.

Padfoot snorted. "Well guess she told you Moony." He teased earning himself a cuff up side the head. "Ouch hey!" He yipped indignantly, then focused on Leila. "So how long have you known? We were so careful, what with Lily's reaction to Jeremy Clearwater coming out at breakfast in order to give his boyfriend a special birthday breakfast." He said still a bit nervously.

"Oh I've known since your seventh year. I walked in on the two of you making out over Christmas break. You remember I had stayed that year in order to help with the seventh year prank while Lily and James went home." She offered simply.

Sirius grinned thankful. "Wow you're a sneaky one you never let on that you knew." He said impressed. "No wonder you get on so well with Snape, the both of you were just born to be spies." He grinned. "Hell even your animagus form would be good for spying." He chirruped.

Monny just rolled his eyes. "Well thank you for keeping our secret for us Leila it means a lot." He said with a warm smile then looked at his form. "Oh… who are our sponsors?" He asked curiously.

"Hm… Oh yeah my Great Uncle said he had no problem vouching for us so just fill in James Howlett. He was my mothers Uncle. He's been living in Canada for the past few decades until recently. He said it was something political or something that in a round about way had to do with his sisters family, my family migrating to England. He's going to meet us at the house to welcome us properly as he puts it." She said absent-mindedly.

"Oh sounds good." Padfoot nodded and they continued to fill in their forms. Half an hour later Virgil returned and took their papers. "Ok folks your free to go your citizenship papers will be owled two you with in the next two days." He said and shook there hands and lead them out and to the street where they could call a cab.

"Thank you Mr. Rosenberg we appreciate it." Leila smiled and they all pilled in giving the cabby their new address. They were all very excited and couldn't wait to see they're new home and meet Leila's Uncle.

An hour and a half later, their cab was pulling up in front of the gates to their new home. Waiting by the gates was a short, well-muscled scruff looking man smoking a cigar; he had on blue jeans, white t-shirt, and brown leather coat. He gave them a toothy grin and opened the gates for them. Leila was a bit confused she had been expecting some one a bit older but this man looked no older then Sirius maybe a few years more if that. The cab drove up to the front steps where every one piled out. The man at the gates pulled up behind them on a motorbike that had Padfoot absolutely drooling.

"Oh wow look at that bike Moony isn't it beautiful!" He all but cooed much to the amusement of everyone present. Leila smiled and shook her head and paid the cabby and sent him on his way before turning around to greet the man.

"Hello my name is Leila May Evans, this is Harry Tobais Evans my son, that is Remus John Lupin a friend of mine, and that drool factory is Sirius Orion Black. You wouldn't be James Howlett or perhaps his son?" She asked a bit unsure.

"Yup that's me darlin' James Howlett at your service, can't say I've had any kids, I prefer if you just call me Logan if you don't mind." He said gruffly as he shook there hands and chuckled. "Well the two of you defiantly take after my niece that is for sure." He said looking Leila and Harry over and smiling as Harry reached out to him and giggled as Logan gave him a finger to hold. "Cute little mite ain't e'." He remarked warmly. "Good grip to." He chuckled as Harry refused to relinquish his digit.

Leila smiled and nibbled her lip. "Um… if you don't mind my asking how is it that you're so young? I mean you are my mother's uncle it just seems like you'd look a bit older. I mean we knew wizards aged differently but you don't look any different from the picture of you and my mother when she was five." She said curiously.

"Ah you noticed that did ya?" He chuckled. "Well let's just say I'm not your average guy." He said cryptically. "I'll tell you more about it once you've settled in for a few days because trust me what I got to say is a long story. It would be best to get everything out of the way. Plus Chuck can tell it better." He said and shrugged.

"Oh well ok then. Say you want to come in and join us for lunch?" Remus asked sniffing a bit at the air as the wind changed. The main smelled oddly like a Were-wolf but not. It was a strange and confusing scent causing his own wolf to growl in confusion from the depths that he was imprisoned in.

Logan looked at his watch. "I'd love to but I gotta get going I got a job needs doing at one and I don't wanna be late or scooter'll skin me alive." He chuckled and mounted his bike. "So see you Saturday sound good for you?" He asked as he fired it up.

"Sure Uncle Logan see you then." Leila called cheekily and waved. Logan just shook his head and shot off on his bike heading back to Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Boy would Chuck get a kick out of this, he couldn't wait to introduce his new family to his old. It had been quite startling to relies he still had family in England. He had believed them all dead after the war and then he had his little operation and completely forgot he even had family in the first place. It's a good thing Chuck had been working with him, no telling what he would have done to that poor owl if he still had amnesia.

"Well that was interesting." Sirius said and turned to head up the stairs. He could tell he was going to like this Logan fellow, he'd have to go riding with him sometime. He was sure the man would love his baby, and doubted Logan's bike could fly like his. Maybe he could help with that. He grinned to himself.

"No kidding." Said Remus as he fallowed still a bit lost in thought over the other mans scent. Perhaps his questions would be answered on Saturday? He'd never come across something like this before and it was driving him mad with curiosity.

"At least we won't be bored it seems." Leila chuckled and let them all in. "Go on and choose a room and lets get unpacked and have some lunch." She said as she made her way to the second floor to go choose a room for herself and one for Harry. Looks like there new home was going to be interesting.


	6. Getting Settled

**Chapter 6 Getting settled**

After a nice hot lunch consisting of Chinese food that Leila had thoughtfully popped out to get the exploration of there new home began. They soon had the place figured out. Apparently, it had two wings. Therefore, the Marauders decided that Leila and Harry would take the east wing, and Remus and Sirius would take the west. Each wing had five rooms on the second floor. These consisted of three bedrooms, one large bathroom, and a study of sorts. The first floor was basic. There was a dinning room, living room, study, entry way, kitchen, and a medium sized vaulted ceiling ball room that looked like it had been added on to the original structure. The whole floor had huge windows that let in an abundance of sun. The attic was sectioned off into what appeared to be three large rooms two storage rooms and a servants quarters. The basement was about two steps up from a dungeon, which made it perfect for a potions lab. All told, the group was very happy with their new home. In fact Sirius liked it so much that he christened it the Marauders Den. Originally the four original Marauders had a cabin in an undisclosed location some where in Scotland that bore the same name. Due to the recent fall out, however he felt that this new home was much more deserving of the name. The others just shook their heads smiling as they couldn't help but agree.

So here they were, settled in, fed, and relaxing in the living room of there new home. Remus and Sirius were engaged in a game of wizards chess while Leila was playing with Harry. Harry was giggling happily as his Auntie Leila played with him. They were playing with a toy dragon and a knight. Harry was having a lot of fun but he thought the dragon should fly. So using the funny tingles in his hands as he always did to get a bottle for Robert when he was crying he made the dragon fly. Much to the astonishment of his Auntie.

"Moony! Paddy! Look!" She whispered excitedly as she watched Harry make the dragon chase the now mounted knight around the room. Harry was clapping happily but remembered something else that dragons could do from the storybook his Uncle Moony read him once. All of a sudden the dragon was breathing fire. This caused the adults in the room to gasp in awe. He giggled happily, when their dragon turned the Knight and his noble stead to ash. "Oh my… you know… now I'm even more suspicious of the Headmasters pronouncement." She muttered almost to her self but she was heard.

"What do you mean Leila?" Moony asked as he gazed at his cub in wonder. Such a display of controlled accidental magic was unheard of in one so young.

"Well… I've been thinking about that night ever since Albus informed Lily and James that Robert was indeed the boy who lived. I mean no one was there and able to see enough to know for sure that Robert really was the one. I think it was Harry personally. No matter what James always said I always thought that it was Harry accioing the bottle for Robert but he wouldn't hear anything about it. I tried telling them once about the fact that Harry has always been magically stronger then Robert but they were convinced that it was Robert since the bottle always went to him. I came to the conclusion after the attack that they couldn't in fact feel the magic in their children like I could. I had assumed it was something that all witches and wizards could sense, but apparently not." She said with a shrug.

"Are you saying you can feel magic like the Headmaster?" Padfoot asked curiously. He hadn't been aware that Leila possessed such a rare talent but it made since considering her interest in potions. He happened to know Snape even had the ability. Apparently it was a sensitivity that manifested in potions masters and mistresses over time in order for them to sense the subtle magic in the potions and ingredients'. They needed the ability to sense the small amounts of magic so they would know when to add a new ingredient to an untested potion or even when a potion was ready to explode. Medi-Witched and Wizards also had this talent because they would need it to better take care of their patients ailments both mundane and magical in nature. Then the other part of what she was saying sunk in. "Wait a minute are you saying that Harry is "The Boy Who Lived" and not Robert?" He asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes actually. He had the worse injury and he was out cold. His magic is only just starting to return but it is already at a higher level than Roberts ever was." She said starting to become more certain. "Not that it matters really even if we had gotten it right we'd be in the same situation but we'd have Robert and not Harry." She said matter o'fact.

"I hate to say it but your probably right even if you had spoken up they probably would have flipped over so fast they would have gotten whiplash." Moony stated solemnly not liking the revelation any more now than before when the abandonment first happened.

"Your right. Now we have a duty to not only protect and care for Harry but we have to teach him how to control his powers and when to use them. What if we enrolled him in preschool and he did something like that." Leila said indicating the pile of ash.

"Good point we'll have to start tutoring him in magic. At least the basics so he can get a better hold on his powers. We should start him on exercises and a more stable diet than fast food as well. With so much power its possible that his magic will burn him out if he's not careful and the best way to avoid that is to make sure he's in good shape physically and mentally." Moony stated thoughtfully.

"Defiantly not to mention we have to train to uphold the Marauder name." Sirius chimed in only to be cuffed in the back of the head. "Ouch Moony!" He whined and rubbed his head. "Fine I'll also teach him defense and what not. The more outlets for his magic the better and learning defense might save him some day if he's anything like us he'll need all the help he can get." He said. Moony just beamed at him like a proud father while he just grumbled about them being no fun.

"Good. Then you two can take care of that while I'm at my apprenticeship in the morning. When I get back after lunch I can start teaching him potions basics. While this is a great idea, I think we should only cram knowledge in his head to the equivalent of a regular school day and rotate subjects. On the weekends, we'll just have fun and stuff after morning work out. How does that sound to you?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's a great idea. Being a Were-Wolf I don't have much money so playing tutor will make me feel useful." He grinned.

"Moony you have always been useful. Who else would baby-sit Paddy? That's almost a full time job on its own." She giggled and Padfoot just huffed.


	7. Meeting Chuck

**Chapter 7 Meeting Chuck**

By the time Saturday rolled around, they had a set routine. They knew that Harry being so young it was best to hold off on there training for a year or two but they had bought some specially designed toys that toddlers could use there accidental magic to operate. This would start the groundwork for Harry's needed control. Therefore, a pleasantly happy group met with Logan and his boss, "Chuck" as he called him to hear about why Logan aged differently then most. They just figured it was a spell or potion that went wrong. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

The doorbell rang and Leila got up from her seat playing chess with Moony to answer, while Sirius tried to teach Harry the hair color change spell. His reasoning being that if you start young with a potential prankster then they can grow up to out shine their predecessor. Moony just snorts and accuses him of infant corruption.

She opened the door and smiled cheerfully. "Hello Uncle Logan welcome back." She beamed moved back so the man and his boss could get threw seeing as Chuck was in a wheel chair she opened the other door as well with a quick muttered spell. "And you must be Chuck." She smiled standing in font of them once they had made it in and shook his hand.

"Yes that is what Logan calls me, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and it is a pleasure to meet you young lady." He smiled genially, he was a bit surprised he hadn't known that Logan's grand-niece was telekinetic. Perhaps she could help Jean in developing better control of her powers, because this women seemed to be able to use her's so casually and with minimal effort.

She smiled. "Ah and it is a pleasure to meet you Professor Xavier. Please fallow me into the family room where you can meet the rest of the family and then I think some nice tea will be in order." She smiled and led them back to the family room.

"That would be lovely my dear." Charles smiled pleasantly.

Once back to the room the two men stood, Harry safely held in Sirius' arms. "Professor Charles Xavier meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and my son Harry Evans." She beamed. "Guys meet Professor Charles Xavier.

Remus and Sirius came forward and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Was the chorus heard from both Remus and Sirius.

"Nice to meet you fine gentlemen as well." He smiled warmly.

"Good now that intro's are taken care of." She smiled and pulled out her wand and conjured a tea service on the coffee table. "How do you take your tea?" She asked the two visiting men.

"I like mine black thanks darlin'" Logan chuckled at the flabbergasted look on Charles face. "I did tell you Chuck that most of my family is quite special." He teased the other man.

"Yes well… I suppose it is one thing hearing it and quite another to see It." He chuckled. "You'll have to forgive me but I had a bit of a hard time believing what Logan had told me about this wizarding world you are from." He said still a bit shocked.

Leila blinked. "Oh dear so you are a muggle. Um I must ask you not to tell anyone about us. I could get into a lot of trouble performing magic in front of a muggle who isn't family you see. Though I must confess I thought you were a wizard it never crossed my mind that you were a muggle as you seem to have a rather large amount of magic with in you." She admitted with a shrug as she passed out the tea.

Charles blinked a bit taken aback. "Really? How is it that you know this?" He enquired intrigued by this new facet of himself that until now had been undiscovered.

Leila looked thoughtful. "Well as I am studying to be a potions Mistress I'm a bit more sensitive to the magic around me. I can sense those who posses it and usually the level to witch they posses it." She stated simply and sipped her tea.

"Don't worry about the secret Darlin' we know how to keep secrets." Logan winked. "We're mutants ourselves and in the muggle world that's not exactly something you wanna go advertising. That's what we come here to tell you about." He said a bit surprised that the Professor was actually a wizard as well. He knew that he was but that Chuck was as well sort of said a lot for the turmoil that WWII caused if some one magical could be missed out for receiving a letter of invitation to one of the worlds magical school.

Leila blinked. "Mutants? What's a mutant?" She asked tilting her head curiously at the odd term. She being a muggle born herself knew of the concept of mutation but didn't quite understand to what context they were using it.

"I think it is best you all get comfortable." Charles said switching over to professor mode. "You see a mutant is a human who happens to have an extra chromosome in their gene sequence causing many different variations on powers and abilities to manifest them selves." He said as an opening and then launched into the history and politics that were going on now in the muggle world concerning mutants.

Moony was the first to speak up. "Wow… that sounds a lot like what the wizarding world is doing to magical creatures. What with the registration, tracking, and all that they want to do." He said solemnly able to connect with all this due to his own status as being a Were-wolf.

Leila snorted. "Bloody hatred is everywhere. What is wrong with people." She muttered darkly but shook it off as not being anything she could magically fix.

"Unfortunately it is a large part of human nature to fear what they do not understand." Professor Xavier said solemnly. "And now that you know our story perhaps you would care to share why you have seemingly broken from the rest of your family." He asked. "Unless it is to personal." He amended.

"No it's fine we moved here to get away from my older sister and her husband. Both of which apparently went insane. Harry here is actually my nephew. He was their oldest son in a set of twins. One night not to long ago we were attacked in there home where they were hiding from a mad man. He came to kill the children but something odd happened. The curse that he used that is supposed to be unstoppable rebounded and hit him. Well after that, the headmaster of our old school and leader of the light proclaimed that Harry's brother Robert was the one that vanquished the man. So now, Lily and James have gone fame crazy. It was horrible they just completely put Harry out of their minds completely. So, the three of us decided to get the hell away from those wankers and raise Harry our selves. I adopted him and now here we are." She finished furiously.

Logan was stunned and just a little pissed off. How could something like this happen how could any one in his family act so heartless? Oh if he ever saw Lily he would be giving her a proper talking to on the importance of family and quite possibly beating the shit out of her husband since he wasn't supposed to hit girls and all.

"That is deplorable." Charles stated with a steely glint in his eye if there was anything, he detested more then parents abandoning their children he hadn't found it yet.

"Yes well what's done is done. I'm just thankful that we got him and they didn't try passing him off to my dear sister Petunia that is a fate I would not wish on anyone. She absolutely hates anything and everything having to do with magic in general and anything having to do with Lily in particular. Though she didn't seem to hate me to much at least until I stuck up for Lily that last time. Perhaps I should write her and try to mend the fence a bit." She said thoughtfully. Remus and Sirius made sounds of agreement but didn't put much merit in talking to Petunia.

"I'm sorry Logan but of the family you have in Britain I think Leila and Harry are probably the only ones worth knowing." Sirius said seriously.

"I can see that." He said shaking his head. "But unfortunately the only thing I could do about it would be to disinherit the little air heads from the Howlett family line and as much as I dislike their actions I don't think I could do that to family. The good genes are still in there some where for makin' kids like you Leila and I don't wanna lose that potential just because of a few bad seeds." He said helplessly.

"That's ok Uncle Logan I understand completely no worries." She smiled lightly. After all perhaps idiocy and blind hatred was just a recessive gene in the family.

"Well I think it's about time for the two of us to be on our way. Don't you think Logan?" Charles asked he wanted to talk to Logan about the Magical world a bit more it sounded fascinating and the fact that there was an entire world hidden among the muggle gave him an idea. Perhaps they could do the same with Mutants? Not to mention they had another mission to pick up a few more manifesting mutants.

"Oh don't be in such a hurry why don't you two stay for dinner?" Moony asked warmly he wanted to ask more about mutants thinking that must be responsible for the strange smell coming from Logan.

"We would love to bub but unfortunately on top of teaching rugrats we have missions and such to attend to." Logan shrugged.

"Oh well ok then but don't be strangers! We're always happy to have company, or help if you ever require a bit of magic." Leila grinned sweetly as the two men left.

After they left Sirius snorted. "Mutants. Well our new home will defiantly be interesting that's for sure." He chuckled. The other just shook there heads in agreement.


	8. 10 Years Later

**Chapter 8 10 years later**

As all things do, time passed on and life continued peacefully for the most part. Sirius and Remus later joined the institute as teachers, and the X-men as team mates. After finishing her apprenticeship, Leila joined the institute as a nurse of a sort using her mastery in potions to heal those that needed medical attention among the X-men. She became good friends with Doctor Hank McCoy and together were able to improve some potions for their use. Over the years, Severus Snape had become a regular fixture in the Marauder's Den over summers. He and Leila became quite close and in the summer of Harry's 11th birthday the two were married in a simple ceremony in the garden of the Den. They had been waiting for Harry's 11th birthday because they knew that with it would come Harry's letter for Hogwarts. Leila did not want to move back to England until necessary. Through out this time Harry had received extensive training from his family and those X-men at the institute. He was now highly skilled in Martial arts of all kinds, thanks to his Uncle Logan. He had finished a high school curriculum in the muggle world several years early, thanks to Jean Grey. His Magical training was already at the 5th year level, thanks to his Uncle Remus. In addition, he was a master prankster thanks to his Uncle Sirius. His Mother and Father, Leila and Severus, had delighted in making sure he would be the most advanced in potions wanting him to out shine that pompous "Boy who Lived". He had already been told about the circumstances that made him Leila's son so that it would not take him by surprise if he were to meet his biological parents when he arrived. James Potter was the Defense professor.

"Mum! Dad! It came look I got my letter!" Called an ecstatic Harry Tobias Snape, as he ran threw the house. Even though his Parents had only just been married, a week ago Harry had been calling Severus Dad since he was 4 years old and Severus had proposed to his mother.

"Oh! Dear that's wonderful!" Leila enthused, scooped him up, spun him around, and kissed his cheek. "Come on your Dads in the lab lets go tell him." She smiled and carried her small son down into the basement even though he was 11 he loved being carried about by anyone who wanted to, it made him feel loved and comforted. Sirius and Remus were out on a mission with Logan and a woman called Rouge to bring in a new mutant to the institute. They would be back later though for Harry's surprise party.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got my letter I got my letter! I get to go to Hogwarts! I hope I'm in the same house as you were!" Harry squealed happily.

Severus couldn't hold back a snort of amusement as he stirred is latest version of the wolfsbaine potion. "So do I son. Not only is it the best house but I would dearly love to see the looks on Lily and James faces as well." He smirked at the idea of perhaps James having a heart attack.

Leila chuckled. "That would be a site to see. Not to mention possibly giving Uncle Sirius a coronary." She teased and tickled her son happily.

"Uncle Siri won't mind though! He says that being in Slytherin would be the perfect cover for a marauder! He says every one will be looking to Robert to carry on the title and they won't see a Snape coming a mile away." He giggles in a rather maniacal way similar to Sirius.

Severus sighed. "That mutt has corrupted my son." He muttered. "Be that as it may, you will not prank your own housemates. Is that understood? Slytherin has enough trouble with the rest of the houses with out you attacking them from with in." He said sternly.

"Don't worry father. If I make Slytherin, I will use my pranking powers for the betterment of Slytherin. But if I end up in Gryffindor I shall use my powers to make sure Robert's head doesn't get to big." He said solemnly.

"Good. You have learned well." Severus smirked and patted his head, even though the boy was not of his flesh he was of his heart and he loved him dearly. He was so proud of the progress the boy had mad in his studies and yet he still maintained such an innocent air about him. Yes the staff at Hogwarts was in for hell when it came to his son who had so many strong influences in his life. He chuckled sinisterly just envisioning it.

"And you say Sirius corrupts him." Leila teased and kissed her husband deeply much to the dismay of Harry.

"Ewe…. Mum! Put me down if your gonna do icky kissing stuff." He whined and the two adults chuckled as Leila put Harry down and he scampered back up stairs.

"Hm… now where were we?" Leila made to kiss Severus again but he put his hand up.

"Sorry love not just now I'm in the final stages of the potion." He said apologetically.

"Well bugger." She pouted and Severus chuckled. "You need any help?" She asked pleasantly.

"No, sorry to say everything's been done but haven't you got a surprise party to set up?" He asked one eyebrow arched in question.

"Bloody hell I almost forgot!" She yelled kissed his cheek and took off to set up. It was going to be extra special this year because not only was it Harry's Birthday party but it was also his going away party. She had an extra special surprise for him… and everyone else, especially Severus. She smiled serenely and gently rubbed her flat tummy envisioning when it would no longer be so flat.


	9. The Party

_AU/: I edited it and fixed all the errors pointed out and the ones that I saw when I read threw it again. Also as I was fixing mistakes I couldn't help but add some more things that came to mind. Not a lot but I hope they add a bit more to the story as I couldn't stop myself from adding them in. Heh Enjoy!:\\_

**Chapter 9 The Party**

She set up all the party favors in the small ball room that was attached to the side of the smallish mansion. Sirius always joked that from the out side it looked like an abnormal growth of some kind. It didn't truly matter to her really the thing looked alright and it served its purpose. She shook her head that was quite enough day dreaming, Remus and Sirius would only be able to keep her son distracted for so long after all. She was using her wand to levitate the banner up to the top of the huge bay windows at the north side of the ball room when Logan walked in with his team mate Rouge. Rouge was a ruff and tumble kind of gal with a southern bell accent that often times made Severus cringe. He hated the southern drawl almost as much as Gambits Cajun butchering of the English language as Severus put it. It was one of the few things that Logan and Severus agreed on the Cajun was a complete swamp rat.

Leila looked at them from over her shoulder as she directed the spell. "Logan Rouge your back early how did your mission go? Successful I hope." She said with a kind smile for her uncle and companion. She was convinced that the two were made for each other and as soon as her and Hank finished the specialty suppressor potion perhaps Rouge would let herself have a relationship for once. The young women absolutely deserved to be happy and she was the only one Leila knew that might be able to keep her uncle on his toes.

Logan grunted as he stretched out his arms. "Yeah it went ok, ran into ol' magnet head though. Man I hate fighting him. Always leaves my skeleton achin' somthin' fierce." He grumbled and cracked his neck. "So anyway we got some new blood that will be comin' to the rugrats party hope you don't mind Darlin'." He said gruffly. "The oldest one is about his age so maybe he'll get a new friend fer his birthday." He said thoughtfully. "Can never have to many of those." He nodded almost to himself.

Rouge chuckled. "I think they'll be getting' on just fine shug the two of'um are quite the pair." She looked at Logan side ways with a shit eating grin on her face. "Why we had no sooner got out of the black bird than they was prankin' dear Logan here." She snickered while Logan just growled irritably. "The older boy can do just about anythin' with water from freezing it to…" She snickered. "Throwing a wall of water at strangers. I was lucky enough to fly over it but Logan wasn't quite as lucky." She said sweetly.

Leila tried she really did but she just couldn't keep the laughter in and soon she was laughing loudly holding her belly with tears of mirth in her eyes. "Oh sweet Merlin that's just to rich. Rouge you have to show me the memory I can just picture Logan's face when he saw that tidal wave coming!" She laughed verging on hysteria.

Logan grumbled. "Yeah yeah laugh it up darlin' just wait till that boy teams up with Harry." He growled slyly at her snickering when she blanched. Her dear son was an absolute terror when it came to pranks and if there was a way to incorporate a mutant power into it he'd find it. Poor Scott was torn between admiration for his ingenuity, and irritation that he seemed to focus to much of that strategy potential on useless pranks. It was eternally vexing to the leader of the X-men that it would be a few years yet before he could utilize Harry's intelligence on the missions that the team seemed to be forever going on.

Leila swallowed then shook it off. "Yes well fortunately we won't have to worry about that until X-mas break when we get back from England. Though by then my son will no doubt have even more material to through at us all." She sighed dramatically and finished putting up the decorations. "Say do either of you know if Hanks back from the genetics summit yet? I was hoping to get a chance to talk some more before we left for England tomorrow." She said hopefully. She and Hank had been making great progress in the field of genetics, the X Gene in particular. She had been intrigued by her first meeting with Professor Xavier, when she felt how powerful his magic was despite him never having been trained, or even knowing about the magic he possessed. She had only been further drawn in to the puzzle when on their first visit to the institute she had realized that all of the Mutants seemed to possess some amount of magic, some more than others.

Logan shook his head. He would never understand why Hank and his niece enjoyed that egg head stuff so much but hey as long as they were happy let them have it. "Sorry Darlin' but he ain't back yet and from what Chuck says he won't be back for another four days. I guess the lodge they are at got snowed in." He said apologetically.

Leila drooped a bit. "Oh well suppose it will have to wait then." She sighed. "This is the part I hate about having to move back I won't be able to study with Hank nearly as often as I would like." She all but pouted then shook herself. "Well no use crying over spilled milk." She muttered and looked around seemingly happy with the set up. "Ok I'm ready for you lot to start sneaking every one over here. It's time for Harry's Party!" She grinned excitedly. She couldn't wait to see his face!

Half an hour later all the Mutants in the institute where hiding in the Marauder's Den Ball room trying to keep quiet as they waited for the birthday boy to show up.

"Awww… but uncle Sirius its my birthday I was hoping to go over to the institute for dinner like we do every year." Harry whined a bit as he was being lead towards the back yard for a bit of broom practice. It's not that he didn't like flying, he loved it in fact but he had been looking forward to dinner at the institute all week. It was always so great having his birthday there it was like having a hugely extended family. It was always so much fun too when you take into account all the teenagers and small children with super powers!

"Sorry kiddo but the school is on lock down after that last prank the graduating class played. Their still finding pudding and wet noodles everywhere." He shuddered slightly. He had been there the day the prank had been launched, it wasn't so much a prank as the graduating class just wanting to see if they could fill the entire school up with chocolate pudding and spaghetti noodles.

Harry grumbled. "I never should have duplicated all those boxes of Pudding mix and pasta for them." He muttered under his breath as they drew closer to the Ball room and the back door.

"What did you say cub?" Moony asked with laughter in his eyes. He'd heard Harry quite clearly but was only trying to tease him. He hadn't been in that day as it was a full moon so it wasn't any skin (or pudding as the case may be) off his nose if Harry had been behind the whole thing.

"Nothing uncle Moony." He chirped innocently then yipped as Padfoot popped into existence where his uncle Sirius had been. The big dog growled and Harry yelped playfully and ran for the ball room doors to escape the doggy drool doom that surely awaited him should he be caught. He threw open the doors to the ball room and shrieked falling backwards onto his bum as the whole room full of people yelled. "SURPRISE HARRY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sirius had transformed back and scooped a stunned Harry up off the floor and chuckled. "Happy Birthday kiddo." He said with eyes dancing with mirth as Harry just gawked at every one. He soon wiggled out of Sirius's hold and ran to his mother and father giving them both huge hugs and praising them for their deviousness.

"Well of course we can keep a secret! Where did you think you inherited your own cunning and deviousness from?" Severus said indignantly but still greatly amused as he ruffled his sons pitch black straight hair. The boy had begun to let it grow out wanting to be just like his father Severus. Soon he would be able to tie it back but till them he was looking a bit like a shaggy dog, Severus mused to himself.

"Enough teasing Sev come on Harry time for party games, then presents, and then the best part! CAKE!" Leila crowed happily and eyed the humongous cake that Jean and Storm had made for them all to enjoy, along with dozens of cupcakes made by the younger kids with Scott's reluctant help. Just to make sure they didn't start a fire, he claimed but really everyone knew he enjoyed the time with the young kids.

They spent the next hour just having fun and playing all kinds of kids games, from Red Rover, to hide and seek, and even some pin the tail on the donkey. One of the kids had even gotten lost looking for the wall mostly because she walked threw it and managed to stick Logan with the Pin while he was having a smoke break outside, much to his chagrin and poor little Kitty's embarrassment. They had one last game or rather a massacre when Sirius brought out a piñata in the shape of a Stag. The symbolism was lost on no one except the younger kids. The thing was looking pretty sad by the end and with one final good swing Harry busted the head off and candy sprayed everywhere.

That done everyone adjourned inside for present time. With so many people at the institute most of them just grouped together and bought one gift from each group. Meaning Harry received three presents total from the kids at the institute. As the classes were so small the 12-13 year olds bought one, 14-15 bought one, and 16-17 bought another. The X-men as a group bought him one gift, Logan being his Uncle bought a gift separate, Professor Xavier being the head of the school bought him one, his uncles Moony and Padfoot each bought him one, and then his parents usually bought him two or three. Giving him a grand total of about 10 or 11 presents. All in all he usually made out pretty good, his favorites though where the gifts from the kids because a lot of times they bought him a little something but then collaborated on making him something that he felt was far more special. Sometimes it was a card but other times it was like a diorama or something else hand made, it was so cool he had each and every creation he had ever received on display in his room.

"Here you go Harry start with ours first!" One of the youngest kids Jeremy said happily as he passed Harry his groups haphazardly wrapped gift. It looked like they couldn't decide what color paper to use. He grinned and began tearing it off. Inside was a box with a home made tee-shirt. On the front it said "Xavier Institute", on the back it said "You only wish you were this cool." With a big X under it. He grinned and pulled the shirt on immediately then looked at the card that was also inside along with a new game for his Nintendo DS, it was a Sonic the Hedgehog game. "Oh thank you guys I love them all especially this shirt its wicked!" He grinned happily. It continued on like that in much the same way. From the next group of kids he got hand made gloves, scarf, and hat in his favorite colors; green, blue, and a dark purple. Each piece had a combination of the three but no two were the same configuration. Not even the gloves. Apparently each kid had wanted to make the set, but no one could agree on just one of them making it so they each made one piece. "We heard it gets really cold in Scotland" Was the only explanation. From the last group of kids, the oldest group in fact; he got an awesome trench coat he had been eyeballing in Hot Topic. It had chains and buckles all over it. He nearly swooned with joy, between all the kids at the institute he was looking to be very well outfitted!

From the X-men he got something really special though. He ripped off the paper to find his very own uniform! "That is so when you come back over break you can start training with the older kids in the danger room. You're still not old enough to join the team in the field but that doesn't mean you can't train." Scott explained seriously. "But I will not tolerate any fooling around during training. The danger room is called that for a reason." He said sternly to which Harry nodded gleefully and hugged him hard around the waist. From Logan he got a pair of razor sharp claws that slipped on his hands like a pair of gloves. "They may not be adomantium but they will do some serious damage so be careful; They are not toys squirt. I'll teach you how to fight safely with them when you get home." He said and ruffled his nephews' hair.

From Professor Xavier he got the entire set of the Lord of the Rings including the Hobbit. "To remind you not to take all of life to seriously. We all need to relax some times and I have always found that getting lost in a good book is a good way to do it. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did when I first read them." He smiled warmly at the boy he had over the years come to see as a surrogate grandson. Harry just grinned and gave the wheel chair bound man a hug. "I will Grandpa Chuck." He said happily using the term of endearment that Logan had taught him as a toddler. Next came Sirius who gave him a box chock full of prank items for him to use at school. He gave Harry a wink and whispered. "Give ol' James hell for me kid." He said jovially only to be cuffed in the back of the head by Moony. "Ow Moony why yah gotta hit me all the time." He whined.

Moony snorted. "Because you're always doing something to deserve it." He said sternly then smiled as he handed Harry his own gift. Once unwrapped it yielded a necklace with a wolf, grim, hawk, and owl twined together around a cats eye emerald. Harry gasped he could feel the magic radiating off the piece there must be so many protective charms on it. He flipped it over to find and inscription it read. "'Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc', **(1) **" Harry read out load and then cocked an eyebrow at his uncle. "'We gladly feast on those who would subdue us.' That's a bit vicious don't you think?" He asked teasingly. Personally he loved it, and it was so true when in the context of the animals that made up the pendant not to mention the family members each animal represented. Sirius was always teasing Severus saying he should have been a bat not an owl, to which he usually received a hex for his troubles. When it became clear that Severus was to remain a firm fixture in Leila's life he had been forced to study to be an animagus by Sirius so he could join the Marauders. The fact that his form was an owl surprised everyone thinking the man would be a snake or something more slytheriny as Sirius put it. But is was not to be so, and thus the newest Maurader was inducted into the group, Quietwing **(2)** Moony snorted. "When it comes to protecting you no act is too vicious." He said and gave his honorary nephew a Lupine toothy grin. Harry just shook his head and moved on to his last two presents from his parents.

The first one was a signet ring. He blinked, he had been unaware that the Snapes where a Noble family. He looked at his father confused. Severus chuckled. "That is the Prince family heirs ring. While it is true that the Snapes where not a noble family the Princes of which my mother was one where a Noble family. As I am the last male heir I became the head of the family upon my Uncle Percious' death, making you my heir." He said slightly smugly as that side of his family had never really acknowledged him even after his mother had died and his father had booted him from the house. The only one to have paid him any mind had been his great Aunt on his mothers side. She had never married and was therefore largely ignored by the family as well. "Thank you Dad." He said grinning proudly as he put the ring on. He was always glad to do something to make his father happy and he didn't even really have to do anything this time.

He moved to the final present which turned out to be a knew multi-compartment trunk with all his school supply's already inside, and right on top was a small hand held mirror. He grinned recognizing it immediately. It was a two-way mirror! Now he would be able to keep in touch easier with his friends and family that had one. "Wow! This is amazing thank you so much Mom and Dad!" He said happily and hugged them both tightly.

Leila smiled sniffling a bit. "My baby boy all grown up and off to school now where did the time go." She whispered into his hair and then sighed and backed up. "I have one more gift Harry but its not just for you." She smiled and took both her son's and her Husbands hands and grinned placing them both on her belly. "I'm pregnant you're going to be a big brother and Severus is going to be a daddy again!" She announced happily. Harry squealed and started dancing around. He had always wanted to be a big brother and now he was. "This is the best birthday ever!" He announced loudly as everyone cheered. This was soon followed by a load thud as Severus fainted collapsing to the floor, and then two more as both Logan and Sirius fainted as well. Everyone looked at the three men bemusedly.

Moony sighed. "He did that last time when Lily told us she was pregnant." He said exasperated as he leaned down to enevriate(sp) the three men. Everyone laughed uproariously when the three came around groggily and asked what happened. They laughed again when Severus promptly fainted a second time. Eventually they just conjured a couch and placed him on it while everyone else ate cake.

**(1) Motto borrowed from strangeseraph's Story "A Family Matter" Which is an Adams Family/Harry Potter crossover story that I absolutely adore! I very much recommend it. I have no idea if that is the Adams Family's real family motto I've not watched very many of their movies but it sounds like it should be if its not. Anyway weather its their real motto or not I loved it and knew where I had seen it so I decided better safe than sorry so am crediting it to strangeseraph. If the motto is all your creation and you do not wish me to use it just shoot me a message and I will remove it and think of something else.**

**(2) I was so tempted to call him Nightwing it's not even funny! Why are all the best names taken by already existing super hero's? U_U;  
**

**AN/: Longest Chapter yet! In response to all my reviews thank you so much for your input and to answer the question of the X-men I have decided to mostly go with the old school X-men with some hints of the movies personality for some of them here and there. I've always liked Southern Belle, super strong, flying Rouge so that's the one I'm using but on the flip side the Logan I'm using has a more X-men the movie feel to him so there you have it I'm taking my favorite bits from the to versions. Sadly I have not Seen X-Men Evolution or any of the other derivatives of the X-men so I may be a bit constrained by that. Hope your not too disappointed and can still enjoy the Story. ^_^ Ow I don't think I mentioned this on the first page but I don't own the X-Men either so don't sue. Thank you!  
**

**~L`sa~  
**


	10. Return to England

**Chapter 10 Returning to England**

Back again after ten years of self imposed exile fallowing that fateful night when her family's colors became clear. Though she would have preferred such a thing had not been necessary, she would not change the last ten years for all the gold in Gringotts. If the events that had taken place had not occurred she may never have gotten to know Severus the way she had; and found a husband in him, she wouldn't have the close relationship with her Great Uncle, she and her two best friends would never have met the X-Men, and worst of all she wouldn't have her wonderful son. Sure she would still have him as a nephew but it just wouldn't be the same. She loved her son dearly and couldn't even imagine going back to when he was just her nephew. She took a deep breath of the damp English air after stepping out of the Ministry processing building with her family. Her hand dropped to her soon to be protruding belly. Can't forget that, if not for that night and the events that fallowed she may not be pregnant for the first time. She smiled happily at the thought and kissed her husbands cheek. Severus looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head and mouthed she was just really happy for some reason. He nodded and hefted Harry whom they had sedated for the long floo trip. The poor dear couldn't handle normal flooing so international flooing was out of the question. Unfortunately what with her being pregnant it was the only form of transportation they could take unless they went muggle.

"Woo hoo back in Britain yeah!" Crowed Sirius as he came up next to them and grinned maniacally. "I so can't wait to see those ponces again." He said mischievously and patted the pocket of his robes where he kept his stash of pranks. Remus and Sirius had decided to come back with them for a month to help get the family settled in then they would head back to the institute to continue teaching and going on missions. Seeing as the Snape's would now be in England the Professor promised to give the two Marauders any missions that would take them back to England so they could visit.

"Sirius behave yourself! Non of us like them but Leila and Severus have to share a country with them don't add to the tension." Remus chided Sirius and bopped him in the nose. Sirius yipped and batted Remus' hand away from him.

"Oh come on Moony I have to prank them. It's part of our code." Sirius whined at his mate pleadingly.

Moony sighed giving in. "Ok but just a little bit. Don't go over board." He warned and turned to Severus. "So where to Severus?" He asked cocking an eye brow in question.

Severus grunted and held out his wand. "We shall take the bus to the Leaky Cauldron." He said just as the bus appeared with a load bang. He carried Harry on board and gave the driver the destination and sat on a bed fallowed by Leila. Sirius and Remus sat on a bed across the isle from them. "From there we shall floo to Hogsmeade." He continued after laying Harry down.

"Oh is that why you haven't woken Harry up yet?" Remus asked curiously as he looked at his sleeping nephew as the bus jerked them to and fro.

"Yes it is we saw no need to wake him before the journey was at an end. Now we will arrive at the Three Broomsticks and from there it is just a short walk to the small house I purchased for us to use while Hadrian is in school." He finished and ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Why do you insist on calling him by his full name?" Sirius whined at him disgruntled by the posh sounding name being attached to his godson.

"I call him that because it is his name and I refuse to call him by that absolutely abysmal plebeian name Harry." He said with a curl of distaste to his mouth.

"Harry is a perfectly fine name and its not plebeian." Sirius huffed frustrated it was a long standing argument between them and neither seemed willing to budge any time in the future.

"As you say Mutt but I will continue to refer to my son as Hadrian." He said simply and scooped up his son and made to get off the bus. It had arrived at their stop while they had been arguing. Leila chuckled and fallowed her husband.

"Oh just give up Padfoot, he's not going to budge." She advised as the exited onto the street and head for the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked in to the old pub that served as a portal between the muggle world and the magical world the group could feel the shiver of magic flowing against their skins. It had been such a long time since they had been in a purely magical establishment that the touch of magic seemed almost solid. Through out their stay in America Leila had manage to teach both Padfoot and Moony to feel the magic around them even if it wasn't to the extent that she herself and Severus could feel, it was enough to give them a bit of warning if they happened to be in the presence of something or some one magical.

Leila looked around and smiled as she spotted some one. "Hey isn't that Quirinus Quirrell(sp)?" She asked spotting a man at the bar sporting a large purple turban. " You told me he was the new Muggle Studies teacher right?" She asked curiously. "I remember him from school he was a Ravenclaw in my year. He was such a nice quite fellow. Lets go say hi." She suggested happily. Severus looked ready to protest but it was to late Leila had already started making her way over to her old School mate.

"Quirinus its been a long time its good to see you again." Leila chirped happily and held out her hand to shake his in greeting. Quirinus did not however extend his own he spun about seeming a bit startled then gave a shaky hesitant smile.

"Mmm…. Ms. Ev-evans. N-n-n-nice to see y-y-you again a-a-as w-w-well." He said with a very pronounce stutter. Leila blink she didn't remember him having such a stutter. Sure he was always a bit twitchy and nervous but never this bad, and their was also something else something she couldn't quite pinpoint but it was there.

She brushed it off and was about to continue talking when Severus tapped her shoulder. "Leila dear don't forget our son is still out cold." He said a bit more briskly than was his norm and kept shooting glances at Quirinus.

"Oh oh yes of course." She smiled and turned to Quirinus. "Sorry but as you can see my son is out so we must be off, and its actually Mrs. Snape now." She corrected proudly. "Hope to see you again sometime." She said happily and made her way with here family to the Floo to leave after waving good bye.

They made it to the floo with out further interruption or delay. Had they stayed but a few minutes longer they may have seen a rather green looking Hagrid stumble into the Leaky Cauldron for a pint to calm his nerves. But as they did not, they had no way of knowing or even guessing that the Headmaster had entrusted him with a rather important and highly magical object in order to have it moved to Hogwarts. The one good thing about there visit with Quirinus is that the encounter kept him so distracted he actually missed Hagrid as he made his way out of the pub and into Diagon Alley proper to go and finish up his days shopping.

The group exited the Floo Network in the Three Broomsticks and made their way to a booth. There they gave Harry the counter to the sedative and he groggily began to come around. Meanwhile the group had ordered up some sandwiches and butter beer for lunch. Once he was coherent again he began to eat hungrily.

"I really hope we can take a plane home when we leave for X-mas cause I hated that." He stated with a grumpy look on his face, very reminiscent of his fathers own panted sneer.

Sirius shuddered at the look. "Don't do that you look way to much like your father when you do that." He whined pitifully of the horror his poor innocent godson was turning into a Snape? What was the world coming to. Granted better a Snape than a Potter but really just because they were on speaking terms didn't mean he had to like the git.

Harry just grinned. "Good." Was his simple response before he continued his meal while Moony and Leila laughed at Sirius' face and Severus just looked on his son with pride.

It was at that moment that the happy atmosphere took a steep nose dive as non other than the Potters entered the establishment en mass. James was the first one to spot them. "Look Lily its your Sister and the Mutts along with a Greasy Bat." He said in a stage whisper that carried through the near emptiness of the building do to school not yet being in session. The acid that dripped on each descriptor not lost on their recipient. Sirius all but snarled and began to rise but was held in his place by Moony.

Lily looked over and scanned the table her gaze landing on Harry and remaining locked green gaze to green gaze. A light passed over her eyes before it hardened and she looked away. She had made the right decision Harry didn't matter. Her resolve set she smiled and walked over. "Hello Leila I see you have been taking good care of My Son." She said emphasizing the "my" in her statement wondering if her dear sister had even told the boy about his true origins.

Leila's gaze hardened to steel upon hearing her sisters words. It didn't matter Harry already new but if he had not Lily had no right to do what she clearly was intending. "No Lily I have been taking care of **MY** Son." She growled. "You all but abandoned him 10 years ago, so you have no claim to him." She stated in a hard tone that bespoke deadly consequences should her words not be heeded.

A slightly chubby red head stepped out from behind his father and took in the assembled people before him. He had been told stories about these people by his parents, stories that at first spoke of friendship and loyalty, and then changed to treachery and abandonment. These people had abandoned his parents friendship and familial ties the day after he became the "Boy Who Lived", they had taken his older twin brother and left the country. His honorary Grandfather Albus had told him stories too, different to those his parents told so that in the end he wasn't quite sure how to react to these people. Harry was his older brother by a few minutes, what would it have been like to have a brother growing up. He had often wondered if his parents wouldn't have smothered him so much. He was given almost anything he wanted but he was hardly ever allowed off the grounds of Potter Manor and the only friends he had were the Weasley's. He moved forward to speak to his twin for the first time in his memory when his father reached out and pulled him back.

"No son don't sully your self by speaking with that inferior trash. Come along we will just go some where else it smells in here." He sniffed disdainfully.

"Yes it does smell strange I didn't notice it until you lot came in." Severus stated icily and glared at James with an intensity only rivaled by the sun.

Sirius growled menacingly and made to lunge at James for the slight to Harry but again Moony held him back. "Don't Padfoot he's not worth it." He hissed.

Harry meanwhile had been watching his twin and upon catching his eye he smiled hesitantly. Daniel smiled back a bit before he was turned away and marched out of the restaurant with his family. Once they were gone Harry turned to his mother. "I think Daniel might turn out to be kind of nice did you see he smiled at me." He said happily, the thought that his twin may actually want to know him was an exciting prospect. They may have joked a lot about teaching his arrogant and spoiled little brother lessons in humility but the idea that maybe despite the way his mother and father believe him to be raised he was actually a nice person was an amazing thought in his mind. The more family the better as far as he was concerned.

Severus grimaced. "Don't drop your guard around him, he's very much like his father. Charming and arrogant I have little doubt that should you be sorted into Slytherin as we believe you will be, he will turn on you so fast it will make your head spin. The novelty of having a twin will more than likely wear off in that event almost instantly." Severus warned his son to be cautious. "That said I will not discourage you making friends with him. Who knows perhaps Albus' influence during his lessons has sunk in enough to allow the two of you to reconnect as brothers." He offered a bit of hope to his son after seeing his face fall at his earlier pronouncement. "As you know your brother has also been in training, but it is a much different training than yours. It's not nearly as intense and is mostly based on book knowledge because Lily refused to let them train him any other way until he turned eleven. According to Albus he will begin his hands on training this year." Severus explained.

"Don't worry father I won't let my guard down but if I can at least have him for a friend I would like to try." He said hopefully.

After that they all finished there food and headed out to the streets of Hogsmeade to locate their new home. Even though he was sad to have left America Harry was excited to see their new home. He loved the Den but he had always liked the feel of smaller cozier houses, like the ones that some of the Graduates from the institute live in around the neighbor hood. So the group trooped down the street around the corner and down another street until they came to a medium sized 2 story house. It had bid bay windows, cream colored siding, and dark brown shingles. The shutters where a nice rich blue color and the door was painted red with a snake head knocker.

"Wow Severus this is beautiful!" Leila said happily and hugged her husband. Severus smiled smugly and hugged her back.

"Thank you I'm glad you approve." He said and then reach out and ruffled his sons hair. He was grinning like a loon and bouncing on his feet obviously excited to go inside and see everything. They had Magical movers come ahead of them so all of their things would be set up inside. "Go on the door should open for your magical signature if you try the handle." He informed his excited offspring.

Harry squealed and took of disappearing into the house. Leila smiled. "Well looks like we're home." She said with a sigh contentedly for the moment. She really wished they could have remained in America but if they had to be here than she could think of no other place she'd rather be. This sort of house and family was here dream when she was younger and now she had it, she intended to enjoy it.

**AN/: Another chapter Yay! Just so you are aware chapters will more than likely be infrequent do to my need to do college work before I do anything fun. ^_^; So thanks for being patient with me!**


	11. House Warming

**Chapter 11 House Warming**

As Severus and Leila stepped inside their new home together for the first time, Harry could be heard running around upstairs exploring his new domain. When his rampaging foot falls finally came to a halt and silence reigned once more Severus smirked pleased with him self. Leila was confused for but a moment before a squeal of joy came from upstairs and a whirl wind that was Harry nearly apparated down stairs he ran so fast and leaped at his father who caught him with a short oomph of protest.

"Dad dad you're the best I love it thankyouthankyouthankyou sooooo MUCH!" Harry chanted and bounced in his fathers arms. Leila giggled a bit at the sight but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What dear husband mine did you do to have our son in such a state of excitement?" She asked amused at her husbands plight.

Severus looked over at her a bit guiltily he wasn't one for spoiling their son but he had decided that to compensate for having to move back to England that maybe a little spoiling for his family was in order just this once. "Well I may have set up a small beginner's potions lab in half of our son's room. Just a small one mind you but since he likes potions so much and I wanted to encourage him well…" He trailed of a bit sheepish for his show of extravagance. Sirius and Remus just snickered at him in the back ground. They had been yelled at a time or two for unnecessarily spoiling the boy as Severus called it when Sirius bought the boy his first broom and Quiditch ball set.

"Oh is that all." Leila commented casually. "The way he was carrying on I had thought you might have finally gotten him that snake he's always wanted." She teased him. Both knew that their son could talk to snakes having discovered it when one of the Institute kids brought in a garter snake from the garden to show off to his friends. That was nearly 5 years ago and the boy still to this day every chance he gets asks if he could have a snake for a pet. Each time they explained he was not old enough, but this year the two had decided to get him that snake for his familiar to take to school with him. They decided that despite the bad stigma attached to parcel mouths that they would not let such a thing interfere with their sons developing talent. He would be warned about the rumors and such that would more than likely start if he made his ability public but that they would support any decision he made in that regard.

"Oh mom you have to see it! It's brilliant! And if that is just a beginners lab then I can't wait to see yours!" He enthused excitedly and wiggled down to try and hall his mother up the stairs.

"Now you settle down young man. We are only here to drop off our things and then its out shopping. We still have to get your school supplies." Leila said sternly and shook her finger at him. Sirius and Remus just laughed at him as he went cross eyed fallowing her finger.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! Can we get Ice cream to?" He asked hopefully bouncing up and down.

"Not if you don't calm down. You are already hyper as it is. I doubt you need sugar to add to that." Severus eyed his overly energetic son. Perhaps that nap wasn't such a good idea after all. They should really find some other way to deal with Hadrian's flooing problem anyway. Perhaps if they were to have the boys eye's repaired permanently that would fix the issue, or maybe it was an inner ear problem. He would have to study the possibilities more he decided.

"Well you three can go do your shopping, me and Padfoot are going to go check in with Charles' contact over here and see if she has any missions she needs help with. According to Charles there have been a few incidences involving mutants lately that need some serious attention. Rumors are going around that Juggernaut is in the area in Brie." Remus said as he started leading Padfoot out the door. He loved Harry but he wasn't going shopping with Leila ever again not after last time. The very memory still gives him the shivers. So many smells and colors that he just couldn't handle this close to the full moon.

"Well ok if your sure then say Hi to Moira for me." She said happily as she watched her two best friends evacuate the house like it was falling in. She turned to Severus who was quietly trying to escape as well. "Oh no you don't your coming to! This is our first family outing since coming here and I intend to make it a well known fact that you husband dear are off the market." She stated simply and grabbed both her husband and her son and started out the door into the Hogsmeade shopping district.

Three hours later…

The small group of three where seen trudging back to their new home ready for some well deserved rest. But it was not to be for standing at their door looking as unconcerned as ever was Headmaster Dumbledore and his Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

"Good evening dear friends and welcome back to England… or Scotland as the case is right now." Albus Dumbledore chuckle bemusedly at his own joke and twinkled at them merrily.

"Good evening Headmaster a pleasure to see you both again after so long. Harry this is Headmaster Dumbledore and his deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Professor McGonagall will be teaching you transfiguration this year." She said smiling at her old head of house. "Please won't you join us inside for a spot of tea?" She offered their guests ignoring Severus' grumbling about interfering old coots.

"Thank you my dear we would love to." The Headmaster smiled and looked down at Harry and blinked a bit owlishly at him. _'Well that is interesting.'_ He thought to himself as he got his first true feel of Harry's magical reserves.

The five of them trooped into the house and after depositing their purchases in the kitchen Leila started the tea service going and pulled out a box of biscuits for the guest. Meanwhile in the living room the Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher sat down on a love seat before the fire, Severus took his favorite wing-back chair, and Harry sat on the floor with the carrier for his new pet.

"So young man what sort of familiar have you gotten?" McGonagall asked eying the glass pet carrier. Surly the boy hadn't gotten a toad those had gone out of style quite some time ago.

Harry grinned and pulled a 1 ½ ft baby emerald tree boa out of the carrier. "I got an Emerald tree Boa! Isn't she beautiful? She had the brightest white banding among the lot, and she was the only girl. The shop keeper said she'd probably grow to almost 8ft long!" He said happily as he let her coil around his shoulders. "I've named her Abrianna." He cooed at his new pet happily but stuck to English in front of company as he had been told by his father that the hisses he made where rather disconcerting to the listener.

Severus seeing his employer and colleague's face turn a bit green at the sight of the snake smirked a bit before clearing his throat. "We had told him that Abrianna may not be allowed in the school and in respect to that possible issue we have also purchased him an owl." He stated calmly just as said owl swooped in and landed on the back of his chair abstaining from going near her master do to the presence of the snake. "This is Hedwig, Harry's other familiar. Hedwig happened to be a beautiful Snowy owl with warm amber eyes. Harry turned to look at his owl and smiled.

"Hedwig why don't you come down here Abrianna won't hurt you and I'm sure you won't hurt her you should get to know each other." He coaxed his other familiar to come down. The owl looked on him imperiously before deciding to do as asked. She fluttered to the floor and eyes the snake which eyed her back.

McGonagall cleared her throat to regain her composure. "Yes well it is true that Snakes are not on the preferred pet list but there is no rule against it. As such you may if you wish bring Abrianna but Hedwig will have to be there under your fathers care as students are only allowed one familiar at a time." She stated firmly.

"Can Hedwig stay with you father please?" Harry asked hopefully and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Severus sighed and glared at Minerva but nodded reluctantly. "Very well but she is still your responsibility so don't neglect her." He stated sternly.

"Oh don't worry father I won't!" He said happily and hugged his father. "May I be excused to go get Abrianna and Hedwig settled in?" He asked hopefully. With so many old people in the room the conversation looked to end up rather boring for him.

"If you wish but don't make a mess." He said and waved his son off just as Leila walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Take a cup and some biscuits dear and have fun with your pets." She said as he passed her by. She placed the tray on the table and sat down. "Help your selves." She smiled happily taking her own cup. Everyone made themselves a cup and sat back sipping a bit.

"So my dear how does it feel to be back home?" Albus inquired politely.

"Well it's been pleasant so far except when we ran in to the Potters. Honestly it's like they are completely different people! I still can't believe how much they have changed even after all this time." She said a bit sadly. "But there son looked quite well and seemed a trifle less hostile than his parents. According to my son the boy even smiled at him." She said with a touch of hope in his voice. "Dare I hope that their attitude hasn't completely ruined the boy?" She asked carefully.

"Indeed it seems that we are fortunate enough that Daniel has inherited the family heart that you your self posses rather than the family mindset the Lily displays. I find him to be an enjoyable young man. He is a little arrogant I'll admit but he has a good heart even so with all the spoiling that Lily and James pile on him. I like to take a bit of credit for keeping him even a little grounded. Also his friendship with the Weasley children has helped tremendously, well with the exception of young Ronald. He seems to be a rather jealous young man and I've been told that he and Daniel get along as well as oil and water." Albus said with a slight chuckle.

"Well that is at least something. Maybe it won't be completely intolerable having the boy in my potions class." Severus groused. "Though if his skills are anything like James' then I don't really want him with in ten feet of a cauldron. If not for Black, Potter would have killed us all." He grumbled. "Thank Merlin my son inherited Leila's skills." He muttered to himself.

"Yes well on to more important matters I'm afraid. As you know I believe that Voldemort is not in fact dead. To this end I have been training Daniel, well as much as Lily will allow in order to prepare him for his destiny. In order to test the skills that I have been teaching him I have set up a bit of a Mystery for him to solve this year. From there he began detailing his plans for the year and the Mystery of what lay in the 3rd Floor Corridor and the obstacles he has set up. "Now the stone itself is actually a counterfeit. The original is safely hidden away with Nicolas and Pernella so there is nothing to fear on that front. So what do you think?" He asked curiously.

"I think the idea is sound and as long as you monitor his progress carefully and it does not interfere with his studies I don't see how it could hurt. But why are you telling us this? Shouldn't this be something you discuss with Lily and James?" Leila asked confused as to why they were being told.

"Two reasons." He said simply and cleared his throat. "Number one I though it was not outside the realm of possibility that the boys would become friends and that leading your boy into the Mystery was a possibility, and number two, with the two of you for parents I believe that anything suspicious happening would not go unnoticed by him. So I felt it prudent to tell you rather than have you tear strips out of my hide should Harry become involved with out my telling you of the possibilities." He finished sheepishly.

Severus snorted. "Sound enough reasoning thank you for the warning Albus it is much appreciated." He said with a stern nod.

"Yes thank you very much Albus the information is most appreciated. I would hate to have my son owling me about this and be in the dark at least now if that happens I can reassure him." Leila said with a thankful smile.

With that talk turned to the upcoming school year and catching up between old friends. It was looking to be an interesting year for Harry. They just hoped nothing went wrong with any of the Headmasters plans.

Somewhere deep in the woods…

"Master its true I overheard that fool James Potter talking about it with his Mudblood wife. He was practically drooling over all the recognition the Potter name would get if all went according to plan." A weak sounding voice whimpered into the darkness.

"Very good Quirinus, you will be richly rewarded for your loyalty and aid to your master." Said a dark forbidding voice that seemed to echo with power. "So the Philosopher Stone is in Hogwarts." He chuckled wickedly. "The fools don't know the danger they are in soon I will have a body and I will destroy that whimpering worm, that so called "Boy Who Lived" and all will bow before the MIGHT of the Dark Lord Voldemort!" He laughed insanely the sound bouncing of tree through out the forest sending fear into every beast that heard it.

**AN/: I just could not let Hedwig go I love her to much but I really wanted Harry to have a Snake so this is my solution. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it. But don't get spoiled I have a lot of projects coming up no telling when the next time I will get a chance to update will be. I just though since I had time I'd give you one more chapter while I could.**


End file.
